Pirates ModeOn!
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Sucedía una vez al mes. Y si Arthur andaba menos tsundere de lo usual, podía que hasta dos. Él dejaba salir el lado que más le gustaba a Alfred...'su lado pirata'. Drabble. Crack!. USA&UK. Lime. Drabbletón Regalatón 2010: Para Pao.


_Drabbletón Regalatón 2010~._

_

* * *

_

**De:** Li.  
**Para:** Mi querida compañera de "Las de lo oscuro ft. Basureros-palooza" (LOOOL). Con nuestros súper poderes molones no habrá quien se nos compare.

* * *

Disclaimer: Himaruya, todo de él. Debería darle clases de «Como complacer a un público femenino yaoista» a ese cabrón de Kishimoto (O que al menos le enseñe a no andarla cagando en cada capítulo).

Pareja: USUK (Alfred/Arthur).

Advertencias: Crack! Y sin control alguno. Es bastante random la historia. Hay contenido sexual, pero no explicito. Sería casi un faileo de Limme.

* * *

**Pirates Mode-On!**

Sucedía una vez al mes. Y si Arthur andaba menos tsundere de lo usual, podía que hasta dos. Era un lado extraño y un tanto bizarro de él, pero le gustaba, igual que todas sus facetas. No solía mostrarlo en público desde aquellas lejanas épocas y parecía algo receloso la primera vez que se mostró _así_ ante él. Él, que desde que lo conoció al ser un niño lo había visto como un caballero refinado y elegante; esa era en la época que conoció a Arthur Kirkland, y por un tiempo Inglaterra trató de impedir que incluso se entrara de cómo era en un pasado —sin mencionar las veces que golpeaba sin control alguno a Francis cada vez que lo llamaba "Vándalo" en su presencia— pero finalmente terminó por descubrirlo.

Las diferentes y variadas caras de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, _y todas le encantaron_. Todas y cada uno de ellas. Su lado maternal, que conoció al ser menor. El lado un tanto violento y llorón, cuando estaba borracho. Su faceta freak de hechicero oscuro. La cara más dulce, como un ángel británico (O como le gustaba llamarlo al americano "_My Britannia Angel"_). Estaba el lado intenso y _cool_ al dejar salir su vena Punk. Y claro~…el último de todos (y del cual se solía avergonzar más) pero a la vez, del que más disfrutaba Alfred.

_Su lado pirata_.

—Sé que estas aquí Arthur~…—susurra, caminando por el espacioso hogar del rubio mayor, en Londres. Camina con cautela por la sala, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras—. …puedes correr, pero _nunca_ esconderte —agrega, usando su voz más profunda y seria, no aquel tono juguetón y alegre que siempre le dirige a Reino Unido. Es de las pocas veces en que le dice por su nombre humano y no por el cariñoso «_ ¡Iggy!_» que ha usado en él por siglos.

Trata de concentrarse en cualquier tipo de ruido que venga de cualquier lugar de la casa, manteniendo su brazo derecho siempre al frente, con el arma primero. "_Siempre en guardia_" recordó las palabras de Inglaterra, cuando le estaba enseñado a usar _esa cosa filosa_ por primera vez. Podía matarse con pistolas y armamento nuclear de todo tipo con Kiku —cosa que ya no hacía— o machacarse mutuamente en guerras tecnológicas con Iván; pero aprender a luchar con _ese_ tipo de armas realmente le había costado un poco.

Pasos en el segundo piso. Se encamina hacia las escaleras, como una flecha, tratando de que sus propios pasos enfundados en aquellas botas —parte del indumentario— no hagan mucho ruido. Se acaban los escalones y empieza a revisar las habitaciones, con precaución. _Nada_. Chasquea la lengua, empezando a bajar de nuevo. ¿Dónde se había metido? Era más fácil vencerlo en sus juegos de video.

Camina por la estancia del primer piso, recorriendo con sus azules orbes el lugar. No trae las consigo a _Texas_, ya que tener las gafas en ese momento no cuadraría para nada. Se remanga un poco la camisa, pero solo por el brazo que tiene agarrado su corto punzante arma. Le es más fácil moverla así, ya que esa camisa en específico tiene alguna especie de arandelas al final. Ríe entre dientes. La situación en verdad era tan bizarra y divertida. _Le fascinaba_.

—_Saqueamos, robamos, sin nada importar_…—empieza a tararear, en un tono de susurro, aún inspeccionado el hogar con cautela—. _Hurtos, estafas, toma lo que hay…_—continúa, con esa tonada que usualmente canta en un inglés británico falso, al oído de Arthur, cuando está a punto de dormirse. Y usualmente el otro suele reír, burlándose de su fea pronunciación y criticando su entonación, pero sin pedirle que pare de hacerlo en ningún momento—. _Todos brindando yo-ho~…yo-ho, yo-ho, pirata siempre ser…_—con la mano izquierda se acomoda la alargada pluma que cae desde el sombrero, para tener mejor visión. Le pareció escuchar un ruido cerca, toma con más fuerza la espada—. ¿Dónde estás, Arthur? Esconderse no es de hombres…

— ¡Jah! —se gira justo a tiempo, al oír el gesto de exclamación del otro rubio, alcanzando a poner el arma de forma horizontal y evitar el golpe de la espada del inglés—. ¡No me escondo, novato sin suerte! —Hace un giro estratégico con el filo de la misma, pasando de bloqueo de Alfred y casi logrando impactar directamente su cuerpo—. ¡Espero el momento indicado para luchar!

América empuña mejor su arma, lanzándose contra el mayor.

— ¡Esconderte, era lo que hacías! —las hojas plateadas chocas y producen un ruido agudo—. Tenerme miedo es lógico~, pero no como para salir huyendo a meterse bajo una cama, ¡_Hahahahá~_!

Ambos hombres avanzan por el hogar, sin que sus espadas dejen de encontrarse ni por un segundo. No tienen cuidado alguno con nada. Rasgan cortinas, rompen floreros, se paran sobre algunos muebles y dañan la antigua y refinada madera de algunas puertas. Desplazamientos, ataques, defensas. A Alfred se le complica, ya que Arthur tuvo mucho tiempo de práctica real, aunque el inglés debe aceptar que el americano ha mejorado mucho con la espada.

— ¿Te sientes con suerte, Alfred Jones? —aza las cejas, con una sonrisa superior y actitud de grandeza. Así es Arthur estando en esa faceta que tanto logra cautivar al menor. Se vuelve más altivo y un tanto más orgulloso. No puede evitar contemplarlo. Le fascina como se ve Reino Unido con el antiguo traje de pirata que solía usar; lo hace lucir condenadamente atractivo y ¿por qué no? _Deseable_. La actitud y traje de Inglaterra, el modo como habla y los expertos movimientos al luchar lo haces _apetitoso_ antes sus ojos. _Sensual. _Deja atrás su actitud refinada y caballerosa y verdaderamente encarna el "vándalo" que alguna vez fue—. Porque no he conocido a nadie que logre vencerme —dos estocadas en su dirección, que el americano logra esquivar de puro milagro, demasiado ocupado admirando a Inglaterra. Ese es otro punto en desventaja…cuando se viste así, _no puede sacarle los ojos de encima_—. Y no pareces ser quien vaya a hacerlo.

—Hablas mucho y peleas poco —evita de nuevo la espada inglesa y bate la suya en su dirección. _La "lucha" continúa_. Continúa y continuará por más tiempo. Deberían considerarlo un _juego_ peligroso, ya que realmente las espadas tienen filo y podrían lastimarse. Pero Alfred siempre ha sido un inconsciente muy feliz, y Arthur en ese _estado_ no piensa con su lógica seguridad de siempre.

Pasa una o dos veces al mes, que Arthur accede a dejar salir su lado pirata, aunque en realidad también lo disfruta. Alfred lo instiga a hacerlo, ya que fue parte de su historia y no tiene nada de malo revivirlo. Además de que le encanta ver al de ojos verdes de forma tan apasionada y libertina —pero no por eso adora menos su forma usual de ser. _Esa fase de Arthur, aquella que suele ver cada noche antes de cerrar los ojos y cada mañana al despertar a su lado, la ama_—. No es un juego cualquiera, porque ambos saben a donde los conducirá.

— ¡Te tengo! —anuncia el más alto, y en su ataque, la espada logra cortar la mejilla del Kirkland. Abre los labios y la boca al mismo tiempo, viendo un poco de sangre en el filo y la mejilla del otro. Algo pasmado por acabar de lastimarlo (así sea mínimamente) baja estúpidamente su arma. Arthur sonríe, aprovechando la oportunidad para tumbar la espada americana. Pone la propia contra el cuello de su ex colonia, levantándole el rostro por el mentón.

—Mira nada más —entrecierra los ojos, deslizando la punta de su arma contra la curvatura que hace el cuello del menor, quien lo mira también con una nueva sonrisa—. Tengo la espada en tu cuello, novato. Parece que ya estás muerto~…he ganado, _de nuevo_ —una mirada de superioridad, del gran pirata conquistar y saqueador que alguna vez fue—. No eres rival para mí.

Alfred se encoge de hombros, divertido.

—Parece que no, Arthur. En verdad…no puedo ganarte en esto~…—ríe, con su risa usual y repiqueteante. Reino Unido sonríe levemente, a su vez.

—Perfecto. Porque ahora quiero mi botín —suelta la espalda, que choca contra la de América en el suelo. Este se le acerca, haciéndolo a su cuerpo, empezando a besarlo con intensidad. Ha querido hacerlo desde que apareció de repente, a atacarlo, viéndolo con esa ropa. _Le fascina, le encanta verlo así_. Arthur enreda los dedos en el cabello del otro, dejándose hacer, más inhibido de lo usual al aún estar en gran parte dentro de esa personalidad. Hacer aquello, "jugar" de ese modo, es demasiado excitante para ambos. Tras terminar, a sus cuerpos les es imposible no pedirse a gritos, deseosos de encontrar la piel contraria y acariciarse mutuamente.

Lo _hacen_ de forma más apasionada _esos_ días. De forma, un poco…claro podemos decirlo _animal_. Menos controlada y más profunda. Podría decirse que es solo sexo entonces, pero no sería verdad, porque aún y con todo ello ambos sienten fuertes emociones por el otro. Arthur siente lo mismo por América en todas sus fases, y este está enamorado perdidamente de sus diferentes caras. Rasgan y se buscan por igual. La parte orgullosa del pirata que Inglaterra lleva dentro debe hacerse algo sumisa cuando Alfred se pone sobre él y monta una de sus piernas en uno de sus hombros.

Se funde hasta lo más profundo y sigue disfrutando de la "pelea", que ha dejado de ser con las espadas antiguas y ha pasado a ser una corporal. Sus labios se buscan en medio de los gemidos y el calor que los rodea. Llegan juntos, alcanzando el clímax más delicioso, fruto del placer. Y no en una única oportunidad. Alcanzan el punto más alto…_una y otra vez_.

Arthur jadea, recostándose en el pecho del menor, mientras este lo rodea con un brazo por la cintura. Roza su mejilla con la punta de su nariz, respirando hondo su conocido aroma. Enreda la otra mano entre sus cabellos, mientras Inglaterra se deja hacer tranquilamente, empezando a regresar a su forma usual de ser.

—_Y somos tan malos como un huracán…_—canta, juntando sus frentes. Reino Unido ríe al oírlo, casi durmiéndose, escuchando esa tonta canción, que en realidad disfruta tanto. Que Alfred lo acepte y quiera de tal modo en todas sus _formas_, es simplemente alguna especie de séptimo cielo privado—. _…siempre cantando yo-ho~._

_

* * *

_

**Notas: **Este pudo ser de mis escritos más crack! Pero al tiempo puede que no. Realmente disfruté mucho escribiéndolos, sobre todo a Arthur en su estado de pirata. Así me lo imagino bastante libertino y sensual (para el deleite de Alfred). Puede que alguna vez escriba algo con el lado Punk de Iggy, aunque ese sí que sería una mamada.

"Yo Ho - A Pirate's Life For Me" —Canción que Alfred canta.

**Pao:** Waaa~, reamente espero que te haya gustado y sobre todo a forma como usé el elemento "Piratas", quizás esperabas algún Universo Alterno o algo así (También podría escribírtelo alguna otra vez~). En fin, ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo para tí! Gracias por pasarte por mi LJ, ojala disfrutaras de tu regalo no-corporeo y muy atrasado~. _Aún tenemos muchas cosas de súper héroes que discutir_ xDD.


End file.
